


Baby Flash

by miagirl3



Series: Kid Flash's Story [4]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Misunderstandings, Nicknames, One Big Happy Family, Tears, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: why exactly do the rouges go around calling Kid Flash Baby flash. It bothers Kid Flash when people forget his name, so how are the rouges different





	Baby Flash

_**Third person** _

Wally was once again helping his uncle, Barry with the Rouges. The difference was that instead of one or two it was all of them. He was handling Trickster while Flash handled Captain Cold. The others were already captured.

Trickster tried to punch him but he dodged, and tripped on a rock. He fell backwards and ended up landing on his face.

He stood up to continue the fight only to discover that Trickster was on the verge of tears.

"Hey what's wrong," Wally asked kinda awkwardly. 

Trickster now looked like a toddler who was just pushed off his swing.

"I hurt you," He said with tears in his eyes.

"No you didn't. I dodged the punch," Kid said still confused.

"B-but your n-n-nose is b-b-b-bleeding," Trickster said now crying.

Kid Flash used his wrist and wiped his nose and looked at it to see that Trickster was right. He is bleeding, but it wasn't his fault. It must of happened when he tripped and fell.

Kid Flash put his hands up as to show Trickster that he was okay and explained, "I'm okay I promise. I must've hit my nose when I fell."

"bu -but it was m-my f-f-fault that y-you fe-fell in the f-f-first place," He said in between chocked sobs.

"No it isn't," Kid told him trying to make him stop crying. By this point all the fights have stopped to watch the two.

"You mean I didn't hurt the Baby Flash," James said with hope in his eyes.

"No of course you didn't hurt the baby fla-. WAIT! Did you just call me baby flash. I'm not a baby. I'm a teenager," Wally told him.

"No your the younger Flasher witch makes you the baby," Trickster said with the look of pride. Both of them forgot about the whole who hurt Kid Flash thing.

"It is Kid Flash," Wally told him.

"Nope! Baby Flash."

"Kid."

"Baby."

"Kid."

"Baby."

"Will the both of you stop it," Captain Cold said grabbing them both by the ear.

"Sorry Lenny,"Trickster said with a sad face.

"And you," Cold said with a glare.

"I'm sorry to," Wally told him while being grumpy.

"That's more like it. Hey Flasher," Captain Cold called over to the Flash, "I'm going to go ahead and take James with me and you take Baby Flash with you okay."

Wally couldn't believe it. They were all going to call him this now.

Flash agreed and took Kid back to his home.

From then on he was called Baby Flash by the Rouges and only the Rouges. If another villain tried then they found themselves in the hospital the next day with a note saying that, that name is already taken. 

Another thing that changed that day was that as the Rouges held a special place in their heart for Wally, Wally also held a place for them.


End file.
